


Keep Dreaming

by Kangaroo_Jack909



Category: The Mask (1994)
Genre: Dream Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Wet Dream, What-If, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangaroo_Jack909/pseuds/Kangaroo_Jack909
Summary: What if the events at Stanley’s apartment during his peaceful sleep that night hadn’t been ended by Milo, what if Stanley was still dreaming and, what would of happened if Stanley and Tina got to share their kiss and what would of happened afterwords? Stanley X Tina One-Shot. (STORY UP FOR ADOPTION)
Relationships: Tina Carlyle/Stanley Ipkiss





	Keep Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie The Mask 1994 and the dream scene is my favorite this idea has been in the works for a couple years now but I always wondered what would have happened if Milo hadn’t woken Stanley up from his dream. Plus the scene was very erotic so I am hoping to add in a little extra for the heck of it. Please let me know what you think and comment afterwords.

Night At Stanley’s Apartment:

Outside the building there are cars going by as the night in Edge City is calm and quiet which rarely happens in a city like this one. While Stanley Ipkiss is in his room resting peacefully in bed wearing his usual pajamas while he’s fading away into a dream causing Stanley to toss and turn a few times and groaning and moaning a little. This catches the attention of Stanley’s only other friend in this world besides Charlie. His little dog Milo who just woke up because of the noises and movements coming from his master. Worried that something is happening Milo gets out of his doggie bed and slowly makes his way over to his masters bed while still hearing the moans and groans as the thrashing movements Stanley was masking a minute ago seemed to stop. Milo tilted his head curiously and carefully jumped onto the bed to get a better look to see what’s going on with his master. Still keeping a distance away from Stanley whose now got his arms thrown over his head which is the only thing that is still constantly moving back and forth against his pillows. Milo observes for a moment noticing the expressions on Stanley’s face changing erratically and from what his pet can tell is that his master is scared. Milo takes careful steps towards his sleeping master until he reaches his masters face as Milo is about to attempt to wake him up he stops about a inch away from Stanley’s ear and notices the expression on his face turning happy as Milo is now seeing his master starting to smile briefly which is a rare thing for Stanley given what his life is like everyday never getting a break from anyone. Milo felt happy at the sight of this, his master always makes him happy when he plays with and even when he isn’t happy. Milo wanted to see his master happy for once so he decided to not disturb him and with that he slowly backed away and turned around and jumped down from the bed still trying to be discreet and laid back down in his little doggie bed and closed his eyes falling to a nice slumber. Both Stanley and his dog Milo were both asleep now as Stanley started to thrash again which didn’t seem to wake up his dog who was out like a light regardless of the noises Stanley was making again. 

STANLEY’S DREAM:

Stanley didn’t even realize it as his mind drifted off into a deep sleep and before he knew it he was starting to dream. The pitch blackness in his mind started to come into view as ripples and waves started to form around him as he noticed he was back at the Coco Bongo Club on the same curb with the same suit was now clean instead of wet and he looked down and noticed the puddle of water was now gone. He looked back up and noticed the crowd of people were still there lined up waiting to get into the club. Memories flooded back to of the original events happened that night. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his friend at the bank Charlie who was dressed exactly as was that night as well. “Hey Stanley you mind if I can get a hundred bucks from ya buddy I want to make sure to get the gals good seats!” Charlie asked. Stanley started to remember now that he gave Charlie his cash that night then before he knew it Stanley felt two body’s pressed against his arms he turned to either side and noticed the same two girls that Charlie brought to the club rubbing themselves against his sides giving him flirtatious looks. “Yeah we want to get a good spot so no one can spot us with you handsome!” The woman to the left spoke with a flirty tone in her voice, which caused him to raise his eyebrows in shock of those words. ‘Whoa! Damn this feels good!’ Stanley thought to himself, suddenly the one to the right spoke up, “Uh huh! I don’t know what’s going to be better the show for us or our show to you stud!” Stanley felt his heart racing as he was trying to think, but was having no success given the display of two pretty women actually throwing themselves at him for once in his life. Stanley thought as if he went back in time to the same moment only everything went from horrible to awesome just like that. He looked back to Charlie who was waiting patiently for his answer as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and noticed that instead of only eighty dollars there were several hundreds. Doing quick educated guess he could assume that there was at least eight hundred dollars in his wallet. Stanley suddenly felt a strange confidence starting to grow in him as the realization of what was probably going to happen next which made the usual worried and nervous look on his face fade away and in its place was a confident and devious look with a slight smirk as his eyes bounced off of the girls and then back to Charlie. “You know what Charlie why don’t you have this one on me pal!” Stanley told him pulling out one of the hundreds handing it to him. “Well aren’t you coming buddy?” Charlie asked sounding surprised, with that Stanley looked back at the the two women against his sides. “Why don’t you two go enjoy the show with him!” He said honestly, the two ladies loosened their grips and walked away with disappointed looks on their faces. Stanley noticed this and gave a sigh. “Sorry ladies, but I got my eyes set on another woman!” He explained, after Charlie and the girls left Stanley singled the parking valet to bring his car. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took the lighter from his other one and stood by the curb looking casual having a smoke. Then out of the corner of his eye a white limo drove past him and stopped right where it did before without splashing him this time. His smirk grew wider as he knew what was gonna happen next as he tried to look as if he didn’t notice the limo at all. Then the driver got out and opened the left door on the limo and out stepped none other than the drop dead gorgeous bombshell herself Tina Carlyle. She was wearing the same skintight black and white striped dress she wore the same night and it was spectacularly failing to contain her obvious cleavage. Stanley looked at her in amazement he noticed her look at him for a moment as she got out which seemed to catch her attention. Tina smiled at him, “Mr. Ipkiss, Hi!” She said in her usual sexy tone as she turned her body towards him. He took the cigarette out of his mouth as her slowly turned towards her as the valet came behind him with his car but instead of a broken junk beat up loaner it was a nice white sizzling Porsche. Stanley blew out the smoke and smiled at her flirtatiously. “Hi!” He said deeply as Tina tilted her head impressed as she was actually checking him out. “You okay!” She asked curiously as she gazed at him in awe. The two of them kept their eyes locked on each other. The valet stepped out of the car behind Stanley with his arm out with the keys. “Your car sir!” He said. Stanley wasn’t going to let this moment be interrupted as he put his hand back signaling for him to wait and the man did so as he turned his attention back to the woman of his dreams. He gave her a dirty look. “I am now!” He said flicking his cigarette away while keeping his gaze on her, and moved his hand gesturing for her to come to him lowering his hand. He couldn’t believe it Tina did so as she put her leg forward giving him an extremely sexy and seductive look on her face with a matching smirk. As she was walking getting closer and closer Stanley’s heart was beating faster and faster with every step as they locked gazes met. Stanley welcomed her as she traced her left hand up his right arm and around his shoulder as their bodies closed the distance between each other Stanley slid his arms around her back getting a feel of her curvaceous body. Tina melted into his arms as hers were now resting on his neck. The two of them took another moment to gaze into each other’s eyes. Stanley couldn’t take it anymore he wanted to strike while the iron is hot and Tina was hotter than hell itself. He slowly pulled her body against his, she returned the favor as Stanley felt her arms gracefully wrapped around his neck starting to pull his head closer to her’s. Their faces were now mere inches apart as Stanley’s eyes were drawn to Tina’s luscious glossy red lips that made him itch for a taste of them. Before he knew it their lips made contact with one another and sending sparks at the touch as they both embraced in what was probably the most passionate kiss in either of the their entire lives. Stanley’s heart exploded with joy as he ironically was making out with the woman of his dreams. Stanley was taking in every detail of Tina’s mesmerizing charms as the two of them remained lip locked. Until finally their lips parted and Stanley’s tongue was battling for dominance with Tina’s as they were exploring each other’s mouths. Stanley enjoyed the taste of her mouth which was like strawberries and champagne. A dirty thought suddenly entered his mind as Stanley slid his hands down Tina’s curvaceous body until they were right on her well shaped ass. Stanley unknowingly smirked into the ongoing kiss, and did what he’d always had dreamed of doing to a woman, especially one with a body like Tina’s. His hands lightly squeezed her ass through smooth fabric of her dress which caused Tina to let out a moan of pleasure. ‘Oh if she likes that then I wonder what she’ll think of this!’ Using his left hand and gave her ass a smack. Which brought out another blissful moan that had hints of ecstasy in it. Tina was only getting more aroused by the minute and already felt her cilt getting wet. What felt like an eternity of love and blissful pleasure suddenly came to an end but the cough from the carhop still standing patiently by Stanley’s Porsche, causeing both of them to finally break their long lasting kiss. They both turned their heads towards the man who raised his arm with the car keys. “Your car sir!” Stanley honestly didn’t want this moment to end considering this was more action he got with a sexy gorgeous woman in years. However when he turned his attention back to Tina who still remained wrapped up in his arms gave him a seductive smile and arched an eyebrow at him. “Well Mr. Ipkiss would you like to continue this somewhere more......private!” Her tone stirred up a sensation in his crotch that had been dormant until now. Stanley returned the gesture at her giving her a wink leaning back in to give her another quick kiss on her lips. “I like the way you think as much as I like the way you look Ms. Carlyle!” He responded. Earning him a smile from her as she detached her self from him but kept the distance between them to a minimum. “Jonas, tell my manager that unfortunately an important appointment came up with Mr. Ipkiss, so I won’t be performing tonight please.” She said to the limo valet who nodded and made his way towards the back entrance. Stanley held his hand out for Tina who kindly accepted it. Stanley wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her close to him as they made their way over to the car as Stanley let go of Tina who made her way around the car to the passenger’s side. Stanley took possession of his keys and then got out his wallet and gave the carhop a hundred dollars for his tip. “There’s a little extra for your patience!” He whispered. The carhop gave a quick thanks and went back to the main entrance. Stanley eyes went back to Tina who was sitting in the car give him a look that was literally begging him to get in. Stanley didn’t waste any time as he buckled up and started the car and put it in gear and was off in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 1 I am going to add in another chapter with more smut details next but I’d also like to say that I’m putting this story (UP FOR ADOPTION) so if there is someone out there who wants to tweak my story or rewrite it as their own let me know and we’ll take it from there.


End file.
